It Will Be Me
by TrueRomantic
Summary: Tommy and Kim get back together. Then they get engaged, but they still have to tell their friends. Oneshot


It Will Be Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I wish I did. It would be one step towards a happy life. Well that and owning Hershey's chocolate, but let's not get into that. I also don't own Faith Hill's 'It Will Be Me'.

Summary: Tommy and Kim get back together. Then they get engaged, but they still have to tell their friends.

A/N: This story will have a sequel. I will be posting them separately, so this is still technically a one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Kim's POV 

It was their tenth date, and Kim was nervous. They were going to Hayley's Cyberspace, and she had a surprise.

They had bumped into each other at Reefside Gym three months ago and had gone out that night. He wanted to forget the past and move on. She still felt guilt, but he wouldn't let her explain.

_Flashback_

_They were walking down the street on their third date, talking and laughing. She stopped suddenly and turned to look at him._

_"Tommy, I need to explain. I-" she started._

_"No Kim, you don't. We just found each other again. We can talk about that later," Tommy interrupted sharply. "Right now, we need to get to know each other again. You can explain later, after we're sure this will work" Tommy finished softly._

_He lifted her chin gently and looked into her eyes, shining with unshed tears. He kissed her trembling lips and crushed her to him._

_"Alright Tommy," she murmured against his chest, "later. We'll talk later."_

_End Flashback_

She had tried to explain every date since, but he wouldn't hear it. Tonight she would finally explain. After tonight, they could finally move on and forget the past.

Their sixth date had been spent walking around Reefside. She already knew about his stint as a ranger, but she hadn't met his team yet. He introduced her to them that day. After their initial shock at meeting an original ranger, who was also their teacher's girlfriend, they all got along great. Kira was helping her with her surprise.

Tommy's POV

After seven years, he finally felt whole. He'd missed Kim more than he wanted to admit. Jason had yelled at him for not going after her. He'd yelled at himself when he realized that he couldn't be whole without her. Just as he was about to go out the door, his phone rang. He put his keys down and answered it.

"Hey Jase."

"Hey Tommy! How'd you-? Oh yeah, Caller ID. I just thought I'd check in, see what's up, and tell you that I'm coming to visit next week," Jason said in a rush.

"Well, I'm fine. I was just on my way out to meet my girlfriend. If you're coming, stay with my. You can see my girlfriend then," he replied.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend? Oh, never mind. I'll meet her next week. Thanks for the invite. I'll call you later," he said before hanging up.

Tommy stared at the phone for a moment in confusion before it hit him. He and Kim had forgotten to tell the others that they were back together. When their friends found out that they'd been together for three months, he wasn't sure if they'd be happy or angry. 'Well, I'll have to think about that when I get back,' he thought as he walked out the door.

Hayley's Cyberspace

"Hey Kim!" Kira said. "Are you ready to set up? Dr. O should be here in about ten minutes."

"Yep, let's go. I can't wait to see Tommy's face when I go out on stage. He hasn't heard me sing since high school. I hope he understands," Kim said. Then she and Kira finished setting up.

Ten Minutes Later

"Hey Kim. Guess what?" Tommy said, after giving Kim a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Handsome. I don't know. What?"

"Something came to my attention about twenty minutes ago. Jason called me. He said he's coming to stay with me next week. I said something about coming to meet my girlfriend. He had no idea what I was talking about. What I realized is that, in the three months since we started dating, we never told the gang we were back together. They're in for a big surprise."

"Wow, you're right! We didn't tell them. Why don't you invite everyone to next week? Then you can 'introduce' your girlfriend to them," Kim said.

"Great idea. Hey it looks like Kira's starting."

"Tommy, after Kira's performance, I'm going to explain. You might be okay and be able to put it behind you, but I can't. I feel guilty. Stay here. I'll be right back," she said, walking off before he could object.

"Hey everyone! Now, I'll be singing this next song with a friend of mine. Years ago, she did something, and she's regretted it ever since. A few months ago, she got the chance to fix it. She wrote this song in honor of that chance," Kira announced, before she started singing. They had decided she would start and Kim would join her for the second stanza.

(Insert lyrics to 'It Will Be Me')

When they finished, Kim looked into Tommy's eyes and walked toward him. Without speaking, she grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

Outside

"Kim, that was beautiful! You wrote that for us?" Tommy asked.

"Thanks, and yes, I wrote that for us. Now, I want to explain, and no interrupting. Got it?" she said.

"Okay, fine, explain."

"Well, when I left, I was so in love with you. The entire time we were dating, we were hardly ever apart. Most of the girls there were just like me. I watched as they all found out their boyfriends cheated on them or broke up with the. I wasn't worried. I knew you would never cheat on me and I knew you wouldn't break up with me, even if you wanted to. Then the letters and calls were less. I knew what was keeping you busy. I knew you were forgetful. I wasn't worried. Then the girls started saying things. They warned me that we wouldn't last. I just ignored them. Then Jason told me everything you had been telling him. I got so worried. I started messing up at practice. I never got hurt. Then, I was doing my routine on the balance beam, and I fell. I broke my arm and got a severe concussion. That's when I sent the letter. I sent it to Ernie's because I knew you wouldn't tell the others unless they were there when you got it. I said I found someone new, even when I didn't, because I knew you'd leave me alone if you thought I was happy. I was miserable after that. I worried about you even more. I was going to tell you the truth when that stuff with Divatox happened. Then I saw you with Kat, and you seemed happy. That's why I left. I'm so sorry that I put us through that by never telling you the truth." The tears that had been threatening to spill finally overflowed as she finished. She started walking away and he reached out to her. He made her look at him and gently wiped away her tears.

"Shh, it's okay. Come on, stop crying. It's okay," Tommy murmured as he cupped her face in his hands,

"What do you mean? How is it okay? I put us through so much useless pain," she asked, crying.

"It's okay because I love you. Yes, we both went through a bunch of pain. Yes, I was angry. But, through all that, I never stopped loving you. When Kat and I broke up, I realized that I still and always would, love you. I vowed to myself that, if we ever got back together, I would never let you go. And well, I was going to do this on our next date, but-" he said, getting down on one knee.

"Oh my god," Kim murmured.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kim, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Oh, Tommy. I've wanted to marry you since I saw you at the karate match. Of course I'll marry you," she said, smiling through her tears. She pulled him up as he put the ring, a silver band and a pink, heart-shaped diamond, with a black onyx stone on either side, on her finger.

"I love you so much Kim. Lets go tell the kids," he said.

Hayley's Cyberspace: Six Days Later

"So, all your friends are coming tomorrow? And they still don't know you two are together?" Hayley asked.

"Yep, they get here at ten in the morning. And no, they don't know we're together, let alone engaged. Tommy wants me to come by at eleven. He wants to spend some time with them before we're bombarded with questions. I haven't spoken to any of them since before I moved here. I never told them I was moving. They'll probably be so relieved to see me that they won't even realize I'm his girlfriend at first," Kim said. She looked up as the door opened. Hayley had to turn away to hide her smile at Kim's face lighting up as Tommy came over.

"Hey Hayley. Hey Beautiful. We need to go so we can finish getting ready for tomorrow. Come on Kim. Bye Hayley," he said as he led Kim towards the door.

"Bye guys," she answered.

Tommy's House: 10:00 The Next Morning

"Hey Tommy, your door was open, so we just came in!" Jason yelled as he led a group of people into the living room.

"Hey Jas! I'm in the kitchen. I'll be right out," he said, before walking into the living room.

"Tommy!" Zack and Rocky yelled as they rushed to greet him.

"Hey guys! Hey Adam! Hey Billy!" Tommy said.

"What are we, chopped liver?" asked Aisha.

"Hey Aisha. Sorry. Hey Tanya. Hey Kat. How are you Trini?" he said, giving them each a hug.

"Oh, we forgive you," Tanya said.

"Yeah Tommy. As long as you feed us, we forgive you," Kat said.

"Hey I'm with Kat. I skipped breakfast to get here by ten," Aisha agreed.

"Hey Tommy. I'm good. Thanks for asking. How are you? And what's this about a girlfriend? When are we going to meet her?" Trini asked.

"I'm good too. Great, actually. And yes, I have a new girlfriend. She's coming by a little later. I think you guys will like her. So, let's eat," Tommy said, leading them into the kitchen.

11:00

"I'll be right back," Tommy said, walking to answer the door.

"Hey Beautiful. They're all here. How are you?" Tommy asked.

"Hey Handsome. I'm good. Well, I guess it's time to go face the music," Kim said, walking toward the kitchen after giving him a kiss.

"Here, stay behind me as I go in," Tommy said, opening the door. "Hey guys, look who's here," Tommy announced, as Kim walked in front of him.

"Kim!" they shouted.

"Hey guys. How are you all?" she said tentatively. The next thing she knew, she was in the middle of a giant, nine-person hug. "Guys, I can't breathe! I love you all, and I missed you, but I need to breathe," she yelled. She moved away from them some as they let her go.

"Kim, what happened to you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we haven't heard from you for six months," Kat added.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Rocky said, while Adam nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, we worry about you Kim," Zack agreed.

"When none of us could reach you, we didn't know what happened to you," Tanya put it.

"Affirmative. Kim, you must remember to tell us what you are doing so that we will not worry so much," Billy said.

"I'm sorry guys. I won't let it happen again. But what about the two of you? Neither of you has said anything to me yet. Don't you have anything to say?" Kim asked Trini and Aisha, who were looking at her in shock. They looked at each other before rushing to her.

"Congratulations! Oh, I'm so happy for you. Who's the lucky guy?" gushed Aisha.

"I knew it would happen. I knew you'd get back together. You've been busy, that's why you haven't been in contact with us. And that's why we haven't heard from him in so long. But that means you've only been back together for about three months! Well, you two don't need more time. You've been in love since you met. So when did he ask? And why didn't you tell us you were together? I think we need to sit down and talk. And when is the wedding?" Trini said in a rush. The others all looked at each other before it dawned on them. Then they all started talking at once.

"When did you-?"

"How did you-?"

"Why didn't you-?"

"You two got back together and didn't tell us? And now you're engaged?" Jason yelled, halting all other questions. "Why don't you explain from the beginning? Now, explain it."

"Okay. It's actually not that much to explain it."

"She's right. We met up again about three months ago. We started going out that night. Last week, I asked her to marry me. She said yes. I told her you were all coming. We realized we hadn't told any of you we were back together, let alone engaged. We decided to surprise you," Tommy explained.

"I gather you were all surprised. So Trini, how did you guess?" Kim said.

"Well, first I saw your ring. You hadn't been dating the last time we talked. Then I saw how comfortable you two seemed with each other. You could have talked and become friends without getting back together, but I knew you wouldn't be engaged to someone you had known for less than a year. That's when I realized you guys were engaged. So, when's the wedding?" Trini explains with a smile.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it. Back in high school, we had always said the first day of spring would be nice for a wedding. I still like that idea," Kim said.

"I like that idea too. So, first day of spring it is," Tommy agreed.

"So, Aisha, Kat, will you be my bridesmaids? Trini, will you be my maid of honor?" Kim asked.

"Of course we will," they agreed.

"Jason, will you be my best man?" Tommy asked.

"You know it, bro," Jason said.

"Well, now that that's settled, will the rest of you come?" Kim asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Come on, this is probably one of the biggest weddings in Ranger history. Mr. Greatest is getting married. To the original pink. This is one wedding that everyone will be at," Rocky teased. Kim and Tommy blushed as everyone laughed.

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it. This is my Christmas gift to you all. Read and Review. If you want to read the chapter with the lyrics, email me and I'll send it to you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 


End file.
